


home is whenever i'm with you

by JackTheChaoticMess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: 5 Things, Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Good Friend Julie Molina, Good Friend Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke, Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheChaoticMess/pseuds/JackTheChaoticMess
Summary: 3 times sunset curve was there for each other, 1 time they weren't and 1 time julie and the phantoms was there for each other
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina & Ray Molina
Kudos: 29





	home is whenever i'm with you

_**1.** _

He was late. Reggie was super late to band practice, which wasn't normal. If anything, Reggie was always early to practice. And the other members of Sunset Curve knew exactly why.

Reggie hated spending any time at home since his parents were always yelling. It was constant, never ending yelling, and he'd rather spend time with his chosen family than his real family.

When it hit the thirty minute mark, Alex had gotten up and started doing his 'model strut', as Reggie called it. 

"Maybe he forgot he had to do something before practice?" Luke had offered, trying to calm Alex down, but ,of course, it didn't work.

It had been just over an hour of waiting when Reggie stumbled into the studio, completely out of breath and a bruise already forming around his right eye.

"Reggie!" Luke said, slightly annoyed until he noticed the state his friend was in.

"Sorry I'm late, had to do the dishes." Reggie explained, clearly hoping the lie would be accepted.

"Yeah, and the dishes gave you a black eye?" Alex remarked.

"Uhhh.... yeah?" Reggie said hesitantly.

"Reg, tell us what happened, dude." Bobby told him, walking over to him. 

Reggie looked down at the floor, trying to figure out what to say as the other three boys watched him, clearly concerned about their friend. They didn't know what was wrong. Had Reggie been beaten up? If so, who by?

"I don't...." Reggie started, tears filling his eyes. "It was my fault... I didn't do what he asked and he got mad...."

"Who did, Reg?" Bobby asked, edging even closer to him. "You can tell us anything."

"He'll be mad...." Reggie told him. "I don't want to make him mad."

Alex thought for a moment before looking at Reggie, "Reg, was it your dad?"

At that, Reggie burst into tears, immediately revealing that the blond was right. And the other three boys were pissed, but tried their best to hide it.

Bobby placed a hand onto Reggie's shoulder, leading him over to the couch and sitting him down.

"It's all right, Reggie." Luke told him, sitting down next to him. "You're safe here with us."

"Promise?" Reggie asked, looking over to him.

"Always, dude." Bobby smiled at him. 

"It's what family does." Alex added.

Reggie wiped the tears away, looking between the other three with a smile, "Thanks, guys."

Reggie was **home**.

_**2.** _

The next time someone was late to practice was just over a month after Reggie had shown up with the black eye. And this time it was Alex, which was even more odd than Reggie being late.

This time instead of being an hour late, Alex was two hours late. Two whole hours, which was very odd.

And he showed up, eyes red and puffy showing he'd been crying.

Reggie was the first to his feet, rushing towards the blond and guiding him over to the couch, sitting him down before sitting next to him.

"You all right, Alex?" Reggie asked, Luke and Bobby walking over from where they'd been working.

"They... kicked me out..." Alex told them. 

"Your parents?" Bobby guessed, earning a nod from the drummer.

"What the hell?!" Luke gawped. "They're your parents! They shouldn't be kicking you out!"

"Th-they found out...." Alex said, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Found out what?" Bobby asked, sitting down on the other side of him.

"You have to promise me something." Alex said softly.

"And what's that?" Luke asked, stilling standing and watching in worry.

"That you won't hate me." The blond replied, looking between the three boys.

"Dude, we're family." Reggie said, a small smile on his face. "It's impossible for us to hate you."

Alex went to argue back, saying that his parents were family and they hated him, but stopped himself, looking between them again.

"I'm gay." He announced.

There was silence for a moment. Nobody saying anything until Luke did.

"Cool!" He grinned. 

"'Cool'?" Alex said, looking up at Luke in confusion. "I thought you were gonna say you hated me. That I was outta the band...."

"Like Reggie said, we're family. We'll never hate you." Bobby told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Family is there for each other. And your parents? Fuck them. You don't need them."

Alex grinned, pulling the three boys into a hug.

And that was it.

Alex was **home**.

_**3.** _

The final time one of the boys was late to practice was just before Christmas, three months after Alex had came out to them all.

And this time was the strangest. Luke was late. Luke Patterson, the boy who lived and breathed music, who was always ready for practice, was late. That was really weird.

But all that Alex, Reggie and Bobby could do was wait and hope Luke arrived soon.

And he did. Completely out of breath, but he was there.

"Dude, where have you been?" Alex asked as the guitarist entered the studio.

Luke looked over at the three boys, who were sat on the couch staring at him. He sighed, walking over to them.

"Had another fight with my Mom..." Luke explained. "Ran away. Not going back."

It only took a moment for the other three to ask a million questions, none of them understandable over the others talking over them. But then silence came back, Luke sitting down on the couch, which barely had any more room on it.

"Luke, you're welcome to stay here." Bobby told him. "Alex has actually been staying out here for the past few months."

Reggie turned to Alex, mouth wide, "So that's how you're always here so early!"

Luke couldn't help but laugh at his friend, feeling a little bit better than he'd been feeling.

He turned to Alex, smiling, "Guess we're roommates."

"Yep!" Alex grinned, pulling Luke into a hug that the other two boys joined after a moment.

Luke was **home**.

_**4.** _

Bobby stumbled into the studio, eyes red and puffy as he looked around. Luke's beanie lying on the coffee table. One of Alex's pastel pink hoodies on the couch. One of Reggie's many flannels on the floor.

It hurt.

They were gonna be legends. And now only one of them remained.

"Sorry I'm late...." Bobby said quietly, hoping that Luke would climb down from the loft and tell him off for being late. 

But he didn't

He walked over, picking up the beanie and looking around. Maybe holding it would make Luke appear.

"Luke? Found your beanie...." He called out. Nothing. So he put it back down.

He then walked over to the hoodie, picking it up and looking around.

"Got your hoodie, Alex..." Yet again, there was nothing. So he put it back down.

Finally, he walked over to the flannel, picking it up and holding it close, new tears filling his eyes.

"Reg, you..." He stopped himself, looking down at the red flannel in his hands. "You're gone....." He let out a loud sob, grabbing the beanie and hoodie and heading over to the couch, sitting down. He held the three items close, tears falling onto them.

Bobby wished he was **home**.

_**5.** _

For Julie, everything got better when the boys showed up. She had music back in her life and three amazing friends that she loved playing with.

But she didn't have her mother.... and some days were hard.

Today was one of the hard days. One of the days she just wanted to stay in bed and cry.

"You all right, Mija?" Ray asked through the door, having heard a few quiet, but not silent, sobs.

"Yeah, dad..." Julie responded, pulling the blanket around her more.

"Ok. I'm going to work. I'll... see you later." Ray told her, walking away.

And then Reggie poofed in.

"Hey, Julie. Wanted to see what you were up to!" He grinned, looking at her. Before she could tell him off for entering her room without permission, Luke and Alex appeared on each side of him.

"Reggie! Remember, we're not meant to be in here without asking!" Alex told him.

"Oh... yeah..." Reggie said, looking at Julie with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Julie."

Luke looked over at her, frowning slightly, "You all right, Julie?"

"Uh, yeah!" Julie said quickly. "Just a bad day."

"Well.... wanna hang out all day and watch Star Wars?" Reggie offered. "Always helps me when I'm having a bad day!"

Julie smiled at him, nodding before patting the bed, signalling the boys to sit with her. And they did.

For the rest of the day, the four relaxed and watched Star Wars. Julie's bad day was made better because of the boys.

Julie was **home**.


End file.
